Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3-4(-3n+4)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 3 {-4(}\gray{-3n+4}{)} $ $ 3 + {12n-16} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 12n + {3 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 12n {-13}$ The simplified expression is $12n-13$